Dragon Riders: Adventures
by ArrowheadLock
Summary: Fletcher, an Oakhood has found himself on the island of Berk surrounded by dragons and vikings. Now, he decides to help them. (TV series redone with a few OCs thrown in)
1. Oakhood

Hey! Arrowheadlock here! Thank you for trying this fanfic out. This is essentially the TV series redone with my OC Fletcher, an Oakhood (I'll explain that later) who finds himself on Berk. The first Chapter will be set in-between Episodes 1 and 2, so the academy is established but nothing else has happened yet.

How to train your Dragon: Riders' Adventure 01: Oakhood

**-Hiccup's POV-**

This is Berk, Life here is amazing. Dragons used to be a problem but now with the war long over, and Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger. I should know, No sooner had Astrid and I found the Berk Dragon Academy, but now Bucket and Mulch found someone clinging to a piece of debris while out fishing. The brought him back to Berk and Gothi is helping him recover conciseness. His appearance and clothing clearly weren't Viking in origin so Dad asked Fishlegs to try and find out what he was.

Mildew accused the castaway as an enemy sent to spy on us, Thankfully Dad's held off judgment until the boy's got a chance to explain himself. From what we can tell he's an archer, rare among Vikings.

Right now, I was on Toothless flying alongside Astrid on Stormfly. There was some sort of dragon swiping sheep from the far side of the island. Dad wanted us to find it and stop it as soon as possible. Astrid and I were flying in from the North, while Snoutlout and the twins come from the South, trying to trap the dragon in a pincer movement.

It worked, We caught a Monstrous Nightmare eating one of the sheep, but something seemed off about it. It had the face of a Monstrous Nightmare, but everything else looked different. Including the fact that it flew into the forest as soon as it saw us approach.

"Everyone fan out and go find it!" I yelled as everyone gave chase.

It was toying with us, whenever one of us saw it, it lead us into crashing with another Viking. Eventually the sun started setting and I called off the search for the night. Disappointed and empty handed, we went back to the Dragon Academy, Surprisingly Fishlegs and Meatlug were there to greet us.

"Hey guys," Fishlegs called, "any luck with that dragon?"

"Yeah we did!" Snoutlout bragged, "Until Mr. "Dragon Master" crashed into me!"

"Oh gez yeah it's all MY fault?" I agued back, "That dragon was playing with us, it's like it was able to just disappear in the trees."

"A Changewing?" Fishlegs asked, no I already ruled that out.

"No, it was a Monstrous Nightmare," Astrid corrected, "I hope you had better luck then we did."

"In a matter of speaking, Yes, He's awake," Fishlegs explained, "Gobber and the Chief are with him at your place Hiccup."

"Oh great, now we got to put up with another weakling." Tuffnut complained.

"Yeah, that stinks, now we have a total of three." Ruffnut agreed climbing off of Barf.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut agreed, "Wait three? I mean theirs Hiccup and the new kid but who's the last one?"

"You Stupid." Ruffnut exclaimed as the twins started arguing again.

"And I didn't know they could even count that far." Astrid commented, I couldn't help but smile.

"Well gang, I guess we're done for the night, see you in the morning." I announced as I left the academy, Toothless right by my side.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called as she ran up alongside me, "I'm coming too."

"Why?" I asked, "What's got you so interested?"

"The kid," Astrid explained, "With the only exception of Trader Johann, this person is the first person on Berk that isn't a Viking. To be honest I'm curious about him. His lifestyle I mean."

"Good point, alright if we get the chance I'll ask him." I agreed as I opened the door to the house.

"And this would be the son you told me about Chief?" A new voice asked my dad. Sitting at the table, was the castaway. His hair was black and cut short as his face was hardened by many years in the elements. Everything about him seemed to revolve around allowing him to move quickly and freely. His armor was made up of reinforced leather armor dyed to look like the colors of the forest. Compare that to Viking apparel witch was almost exclusively made of huge furs and iron.

"Aye, that he is," My father answered, "Come and introduce yourself my boy."

"Right Dad," I acknowledged, " I guess I'll start off with names, I'm Hiccup, that's Astrid over there, and this is Toothless my dragon." I explained is I gestured to each in turn.

"In that case, pleased to make your acquaintance, call me Fletcher" The stranger introduced himself.

"Fletcher never heard a name like that before." Astrid commented.

"It is common practice among my people, Oakhoods, to earn their name by their actions, so a farmer would receive the name "Harvest" or a fisherman would be named "Netcatch" I received mine for making arrows, even creating some more complex designs." Fletcher explained, these Oakhoods sounded like an interesting bunch.

"So how did you get lost at sea then?" I asked.

"My village and people are isolated from everyone else, we prefer the safety of the forest while others like stone cities or open sea so we had next to no contact with the outside world. As such, we prospered among ourselves, Mastering the way of the bow, healing, and engineering on our own.

When word of our abilities reached to outside world, war broke out amongst power hungry dictators seeking our knowledge of this supposed "magic." They killed each other, but slaughtered my people. When our village came under attack I was entrusted with all of the village's secrets and sent to hide them, or destroy them if I'm discovered.

I fled in a boat, hoping that the attackers would search for me in the forest. It worked, but I was caught in a storm, you know the rest from there." Fletcher explained.

"I'm sorry that happened, I didn't know" I apologized.

"There is no way you could of known, but thank you." Fletcher answered before thinking for a moment.

"Sir you are the leader of the island right?" Fletcher asked turning to my father.

"Aye, Yes I am." Stoick answered, "Something on your mind?"

"I was going to purpose a deal," Fletcher explained, "I would like to trade my peoples' knowledge in exchange for a place to live on Berk. As an Oakhood I can do things Vikings can't and vice versa."

"Stoick, it might be a good idea," Gobber whispered, "Like he said, as an Oakwood he will see things we'd probably overlook."

"Including the ability to hear you from across the room." Fletcher deadpanned, "And it's Oak**hood**, not Oakwood."

"Alright, those terms are acceptable," My father agreed, "Welcome to Berk Fletcher."

"Thank you Chief, guess I need to keep my end eh?" Fletcher joked as he set scrolls and a few books on the table.

Gobber, Stoick, and I reached for various books to see what the had in them. I opened one book to find it full with mathematical formulas and designs for stronger, better tools. Another book held better methods of farming and hunting.

"I guess I'll prepare the tea." Fletcher announced as he opened up a book about herbal medicine.

"What tea?" My father asked.

"A herbal tea that is used to keep one's body healthy and strong, a symbolic reflection of our agreement here," Fletcher explained, "It's used to symbolize an agreement or treaty just as much as a signature would. Thus it earned it's more common name: Treaty Tea."

"And Chief," Fletcher asked, "Thank you"

This is Berk, while we are located on the Meridian of Misery we are really quite comfortable here. We used to boast that Berk was only home to the strongest and heartiest Vikings anywhere, now with an Oakhood among us we see the world much differently. Berk has changed, and man, let me tell you, it changed for the better.

**What do you think? Let me know in a review!**


	2. Taming Tricktrail

How to train your Dragon: Riders' Adventure 02: Taming Tricktrail

**-Hiccup's POV-**

Well, last night was eventful. Fletcher certainly wasn't going to be a burden, the knowledge he shared with us was more then we could hope for. Once we incorporated Oakhood methods and techniques into Berk's farms, we'd be able to triple the harvest.

Gobber was fascinated with the new designs and started trying them out this morning; at least I think he's enjoying it.

"Oh I love my axe and I love my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face!"

Yeah, Gobber is enjoying himself alright.

Anyway, Fletcher asked to join the academy and I accepted him. Now Astrid and I were waiting for the rest of the teens and their dragons. Fletcher was sitting in the corner reading the book of dragons. Got to give the guy credit, he is a fast learner.

Fishlegs and Meatlug were the first to arrive, then the twins, and lastly Snotlout. Guess it was time for introductions.

"Fletcher, you got a minute?" I asked him as he closed the Book of Dragons.

"As far as I know sir, I've got the whole day available." Fletcher quipped as he stood up.

"Yeah, well we need to introduce you to the others now," I explained, "And stop calling me 'Sir"

"Sorry, old habit." Fletcher shrugged as he picked up his bow.

"Alright gang, time to get started," I announced, "Let's say hi to Fletcher, our newest member."

**-Fletcher's POV-**

"As you already know, I'm Hiccup, First to ride a dragon and founder of this academy." Hiccup introduced himself before gesturing to the rest of the team. "That's Toothless, my Night Fury, Astrid and her Deadly Nadder Stormfly,"

"Nice to meet you, things are going to be more interesting with you around." Astrid greeted, I made a quick mental profile of her, and well everyone I knew for future reference. Tomboy, Competitive, Fearless, and fights with a double headed battleaxe.

"Likewise." I responded.

"Next we have Fishlegs, our resident archivist, and his Gronkle Meatlug."

"I uh, hope we can be friends." Fishlegs timidly greeted.

"Same here, I'll need to look at your notes sometime." I replied. Fishlegs, high pitched voice, 'Large body mass', (I don't mean to be derogatory but hey, it's true.) High intellect.

"And then you have the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they share Barf and Belch, the Hideous Zippleback." Hiccup continued.

"Your turn to prank him!"

"No! It's your turn to prank him!" The twins argued as the head butted each other.

"They do that all the time, so you'll get used to it." Astrid answered the question before I even asked.

"Moving on, we got Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare and his rider S-"

"Snoutlout! Snoutlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" The last Viking interrupted Hiccup as he walked over and got in my face.

**-Hiccup's POV-**

No, not now Snoutlout, not right now!

"I'm the best Viking on Berk! You bring me tribute every week and admit I'm cool and I 'might' let you ride with us. Got that?" Snoutlout threatened Fletcher as he pushed him around.

"No," Fletcher replied, his voice stayed calm but now had a certain edge to it, "You do not have my respect."

"You do respect me, if not, how are you going to stop me from Sicin' Hookfang on you!" Snoutlout threatened as he pushed on Fletcher's chest harder this time.

That was a mistake, one I'm glad Snoutlout made and not me.

Fletcher grabbed Snoutlout's hands and threw Snoutlout over his shoulder and into a barrel full of water, legs sticking out.

"That." Fletcher answered as he popped his knuckles.

"I like him already." Astrid whispered.

"So uh, Fletcher, what can you brings to the table?" Fishlegs asked shyly, he didn't want to join Snoutlout anytime soon.

"I am an excellent archer, hunter, and healer." Fletcher explained as he showed us his bow.

"Need an arrow somewhere? I'm the guy to ask, Need to find someone or something? I can track it down, Hurt or ill? I know how to treat it." Fletcher described.

"How good are you in a fight though? You think you can hold your own in battle?" Astrid asked, why am I not surprised it was her who asked about weapons?

"An axe can't do you any good if your enemy is outside your reach." Fletcher countered, "Besides, even if you do get in close, I got these little devils to give me an edge."

Fletcher set down several small throwing darts on a crate for us to see.

"All the darts are dipped in a variety of non-lethal poisons ranging from sleeping to paralysis, well non-lethal in the correct doses." Fletcher explained, I see his point.

"Anything else you wanted to know?" Fletcher asked.

"No, that's all for now," I answerd, "Ruff, Tuff, get Snoutlout out of there, let's go and try to find that dragon. Fletcher, you can ride with me and Toothless," I ordered. "Alright gang, let's move out!"

The flight was quick and short, we caught the dragon trying to catch another sheep, but it escaped into the forest, again.

"Hiccup, you can drop me off here so I can track it from the ground." Fletcher announced.

"Alright Fletcher, good luck." I obliged as Fletcher dropped to the forest floor.

**-Fletcher's POV-**

Once the Vikings flew off on their dragons I kneeled down and examined the footprint. Whatever this dragon was, it was stalking, like it was hunting prey, sneaking, at least that's what the footprints spacing and pattern suggest.

I continued to follow the trail until I came to a dead end, Stony rocks to one side, and huge trees to the other, the footprints ended leading to the rocks but I wasn't going to go that way that easy. You see, in one of the tracks the dragon stepped in a mud puddle, the rocks were bone dry, The trunk of a nearby tree however, was also wet.

Tricky, he faked a trail to fool the others, but I saw through it.

I spent the next five hours tracking the dragon down. It was smart, leaving over a dozen fake trails to throw us off. But I never lost him.

"Fletcher! Any luck?" Astrid called as she and Stormfly landed nearby.

"I'm not sure," I answered, "I tracked the dragon here to these rocks, I'm hoping I can find a clue." I explained as I felt the rocks with my hand.

"What kind of clues?" Astrid asked as she dismounted.

"Anything different, how wet, how hot, or how it feels, stuff like that." I explained.

And then I felt something oily and softer then stone, like a reptile's hide.

The dragon revealed itself starting with the head, its scales copying the same shades of green and brown as my cloak and armor.

And my hand was resting on his nose, I just tamed the dragon.

"Well, Good job Fletcher, I'll uh, go get the others." Astrid congratulated, still trying to believe what just happened.

"Come on Tricktrail," I spoke as I mounted my dragon, "Let's get back to the academy."

**Several hours later. . .**

"Okay so he's a Changewing, but also a Monstrous Nightmare? How does that work?" Snoutlout asked.

"In theory, it is possible for two separate species dragons to produce offspring bearing traits of both of its parents, the odds of the offspring surviving are next to impossible though." Fishlegs explained.

"And what are the odds of a world where Vikings ride dragons instead of killing them?" I asked as I stroked Tricktrail's nose.

"Fair point." Fishlegs agreed.

"I'm more interested in how you tamed him so easily Fletcher." Astrid admitted.

"I think that the main thing was that I beat him at his own game, I found him when no one else could. Because of that I earned his respect and trust." I theorized.

"Well, that's good enough for me," Hiccup stated, "If you want, I can help you make a saddle for him tomorrow morning at Gobber's forge."

"Oh I love my axe and I love my mace, And I love my wife with the ugly face!" Gobber was clear on the other side of the village and I can still hear him sing? Cripe

"Yeah, I'll get back to you on that," I replied, "Anyway, I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall later, I've got a few experiments to run."

"Alright Fletcher, see you later." The teens said their goodbyes and went their own ways.

**-3****rd**** person-**

Mildew was angry, now not only are dragons allowed on Berk, but now the "Oakhood" is too. Mildew was searching through Fletcher's books trying to find some excuse to kick him off Berk, but so far failed to find anything. But as Mildew opened up one volume a crooked smile appeared on his face.

"Ah, have we been doing witchcraft boy?"

**The next chapter will explain in better detail what Fletcher and Tricktrail bring to Berk. And what is Mildew plotting? Review Please!**


	3. Change is good

How to train your Dragon: Riders' Adventure 03: Change is good.

**-Fletcher's POV-**

My training with Tricktrail has been going very well, the two of us thought the same way so we were always in sic. I think I'm adapting Okay to Berk, an island full of Vikings and dragons, very different from the forests and mountain ranges back home.

Ironic, throughout my childhood I listened to tales of Vikings that described them as strong, fearless, and unrelenting barbarians. Now, I look around Berk at these Vikings, for once I'm glad that the archives were wrong.

Tricktrail has hardly left my side; together we hunted as much wild boar in one night as it would take the village a week. Together we earned a reputation on Berk as the perfect hunters. When I was doing some alchemy in the house I was given one night, Tricktrail sneezed and accidently let out some of his acid, dissolving some of the herbs I collected, but left the glass bottles intact.

As it turns out, Glass is effectively acid proof, but now I had even more questions about Tricky. I discovered that he secreted an oily substance similar to Stoker slime, but instead of being flammable, it held Tricky's ability to change color. Further testing showed that if I washed clothes in the oil, and if they made contact with Tricky as he's changing colors, they change color too. So far I've soaked his saddle, (made to order by Hiccup, nice guy) and my armor and cloak in the oil, giving them the same properties.

Hiccup and Toothless were good enough to me, turns out that the kid was an inventor and wanted to incorporate Oakhood style and design into his work. The results were very encouraging and were soon distributed around the island. In exchange, Hiccup helped me perfect some designs for new arrows I had while upgrading some older ones as well. Toothless and Tricktrail gat along fairly well, and were commonly playing hide n' seek when we were busy.

Astrid and Stormfly was nice, albeit a little competitive. At first Astrid was upset that she couldn't use a bow as well as me, but I did have over a decade of experience more than her. Soon we came to accept each other as equals; we just solve the same problem in different ways. Like her rider, Stormfly was competitive and even a little prideful, but saw me and Tricktrail as equals.

Fishlegs was easy enough to get along with, and we traded information when we had the time. I'd teach him basic field and emergency medicine and he would let me read his notes about stuff. Meatlug was one lazy Gronkle, but when she wasn't sleeping she was actually quite playful and gentle. The little kids around the village loved to play with Meatlug more than any other of the teen's dragons.

Snoutlout is a jerk, plain and simple. He is constantly trying to prove that he's the best Viking at everyone else's expense. Cocky, mischievous, and selfish, Snoutlout spends his free time causing mischief or trying to show off. Hookfang is also a hotshot and mischievous, but thankfully to a lesser extent then his rider. Still Hookfang is the only dragon at the academy known to ignore and disobey it's rider at times.

On a more interesting note, word is that Snoutlout tried to flirt with Astrid once. In response, she broke his arm, again.

The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, eh, I really haven't formed an opinion yet on them. I've only seen them a few times, and they always were arguing and bashing their helmets together. Apparently, the two have quite a reputation on the island for helping Snoutlout with his mischief. In truth, I know their dragon, Barf and Belch, better then the twins. He- They have helped me with my research quite a bit by giving me some of Barf's gas, now I have arrows with exploding heads in my arsenal.

Stoick the Vast was a little slow to understand the changes, but once he saw them work he wanted them all over the island. The harvest was tripled, both in numbers and quality. After demonstrating ways of improving the living conditions and running water, Stoick put some people to work building aqueducts, wind powered pumps, and better drainage of dirty water and "other" waste.

Gothi, the village elder and healer took an instant liking to me, finally someone else who knew medicine other than her. When I find the time I "Talk" with her and gather ingredients for her to store for later use.

But will someone explain to me why she has _NINE_ Terrible Terrors? How much does she need to feed 'em?

Gobber is a nice enough guy. A little on the loony side but he loves his job. As the island's main blacksmith, my arrival changed his work the most. That's a good thing since he would be out of work otherwise. All in all he's alright, with the exception of that song of his.

**-Stoick's POV-**

"Come on lads! Put your backs into it!" I yelled as I pulled another piece of the aqueduct into place. Gobber and some of the other villagers went to work bolting the piece in.

"Stoick!" Mildew called as I climbed down the ladder.

"Not now Mildew," I explained, "I still got to put the windmill up."

"Okay fine, but don't say I didn't try to warn you about that Oakwood," Mildew sneered, "or his witchcraft."

The other Vikings around me started whispering amongst themselves.

"Witchcraft Mildew? What proof of this do you have?" I asked, but to my surprise he had proof, a book full of strange symbols.

"We were fools to trust that boy!" Mildew called out to the village, "He tells us that this pipe will bring us water, did he also tell you of how he'll poison it too?" Other Vikings started mumbling in agreement.

"I will confront Fletcher about these claims, then and only then will I decide." I announced as I grabbed my axe, praying to Thor I wouldn't have to use it.

Fletcher was waiting for us at the academy, Astrid told him what happened and he didn't run so that was a small relief.

"Fletcher, you have been accused of witchcraft, as chief I need to know for the safety of this island. Do you use witchcraft?" I asked, Fletcher's answer was suprising.

"Do you understand what witchcraft or magic is, sir?" Fletcher asked.

"No," I replied, "What are you getting at Fletcher?"

"Yes I use magic," Fletcher admitted, "Will you kill me because I do something you don't understand?"

"Would you help me understand?" I asked back setting my axe down, relived.

"Yes sir, I was setting up while I was waiting for you." Fletcher answered as he opened another book.

"Magic is unlike any other material, and after generations of practice Oakhoods has perfected the art and defined magic into four separate types or schools." Fletcher began.

"The first and most common school of magic is Restoration, Healing magic that can close fatal wounds and save lives. Though it is not without a price, Restoration magic requires a lot of energy leaving the caster weak and tired." Fletcher explained.

"What kind of energy are we talking about?" I asked.

"The same stamina that your muscles use, now if you're truly weak and still need to use magic, well, you'd pretty much be starving yourself," Fletcher explained, "Eat a healthy diet, stay in shape, and get descent sleep and you won't have to worry about it."

"The next school is called Alteration, magic that will allow the caster to manipulate even the slightest details on other materials. For example I use it to take even the most crooked of sticks and make it perfectly straight so I can turn it into an arrow. The neat thing about Alteration is that it becomes easier and more efficient with practice, so right now I can make arrows without tiring at all."

"So if I can learn that kind of magic I'd be able to repair clothes and maybe a dagger or two on the fly?" Hiccup asked.

"No not if we start now, but it will patch it up for a while." Fletcher answered.

"Now the third school and my personal favorite is Illusion, the ability to influence other people's minds. So by using this magic I can make you see and feel things that are not really there, make you not see or feel certain things like myself, or temporarily boost your senses and reaction time."

"So you can make us hallucinate, turn yourself invisible, and improve our focus? That sounds, interesting." Hiccup commented, I have to agree with him on that.

"The last school is Destruction, your "witchcraft," the study of this school is outlawed among Oakhoods with only three exceptions. Flame, a technique used to create a small stream of fire from the caster's hands, used to start fires and simple things like that. Frost, works in a similar fashion, commonly used to put out fires or chill water. The last one is called Sparks but has been divided into two sub techniques: Revive is used to either end paralysis and to try and restart someone's heart, both are extremely painful but are better than death. Shock palm is the only allowed magic to be used in combat; the user charges an orb of lightning in their open palm before striking the enemy, shocking them to devastating effect with each blow."

"Alright, you don't pose a threat to this village." I exclaimed, "I trust you with it, but why did you keep it a secret?"

"I was surrounded by Vikings with giant axes," Fletcher explained, "And look at how you responded to claims of witchcraft."

"Fair point," I admitted, I'm just glad that life on Berk got a little more. . . Interesting

**Whew, a whopping 1657 words! I had been arguing with myself over and over if Fletcher could use magic. Now that this is over we can get into the good stuff. Hopefully no one is out of character. As always let me know what you think in a review!**


End file.
